thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wes Vagent
Information 'Name: '''Wes Vagent '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Male '''District: '''14 (1) '''Appearance: '''I stand at 5 foot 6 and have slightly tan skin. I have a darkened shade of Dirty Blonde colored hair. Which by the way, is really messy. Don't ask if I ever comb it. I don't care. I have muderous Chestnut Brown colored eyes and have a strong build Oh yeah, quick fact I have wolf mutt teeth. If you know what that is. FIGURE OUT YOURSELF! Yay! Enough talking about how I look now. '''Persoanilty: '''Persoanilty, huh? That's a hard one... Well just for starters, I am have three main personailites. The first one is the one I'm talking to you now in... Ow... Migraines. Let's talk quickly. The first one is basically... Laid back, funny, happy, and... What am I forgeting? Oh yeah! Very intelligent and sly. The intelligent and sly part goes for all the personailties. I don't have time to repeat that thrice. Second personailty. It's a bit more.. pschyopathic if you ask me. And all the people I've murdered. But again, you can't talk to them because they're dead! This is part of the wolf mutt me talking. Yes, I'm half wolf. I'll explain later. Probably in the backstory. What? Oh.. But- Fine. Audrey said I need to hurry up cause she has other things to do. Bossypants. I like torturing an killing for fun. It's a hobby I developed when I came out of the Capitol Labotories. For some reason I carve the bodies too.... And then paint the victims blood on it... Okay... Last and fianlly... Third personaility! This is ''all the way psychopathic wolf mutt. It's basically the second personailty yet 100x amplified at a maximum. Also.. I'm kind of canniballistic. So.. I might eat a few of tributes vital organs? Anyway, don't worry. The only way to trigger the third personailty is making me over the top angry. Or basically breaking my trust. I don't get angry that easily so this rarel happens. But it has happened a few times before. 'Weaknesses: '''Weaaak. I hate the word. But we gotta get on with this. I'm not a bad tree climber if you were wondering. I. DON'T. HAVE. CLAWS. Although, I am very sensitive to loud noises and it ''can paralyze me. Also... I'm very reckless when it comes to my third personailty. If I want someone dead. I'll make sure I kill them. Even if it means I die in the process. 'Strengths: '''Let's do this quick. Uh hmm... Great climber, swimmer, good aim, fast runner. Yup and that's it. '''Fears: '''Nothing really. I guess loud noises? '''Token: '''A wolf tooth on a leather cord. '''Alliance: '''Loner I guess? Or Careers? Or any other alliance avaliable? '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Run in. Grab supplies. Run out, kill someone if they get in my way and then run somewhere random for camp until the night. '''Games Strategy: '''Sleep during th day in a high place no one else can reach. Kill during the night. Appearances ' Wes Vagent Lunaii.png Wes Vagent RL.jpg Wes Vagent Anime.jpg ' Backstory Being stolen from my parents and raised in the Capitol labs probably affects aspects of my personality. Like for instance. When I was three I ''accidentally killed one of the scientists so they moved me to a different lab with tighter security. Wearing an electric collar probably affected my personality too. If I ever got too close to the scientists they shocked me. They experiments hurt, but eventually I got used to them. A lot accidents I guess you could say still happened. I've killed 24 guards, 33 scientists, and a gamemaker who thought it was a good idea to come visit. I've recorded so many events in my head it's like I have photographic memory now. What I remember most is the blood. Blood. It's a nice thing that keeps people alive. But when all the blood runs out... They die. One of my favorite ways of killing have always been draining the blood out of people. It's so fun watching it drip down to the floor as they hang upside down, probably dead already but the sight of blood is like a little kid watching fireworks for me. As soon as I smell it, see it, touch it. I've lost it. A malfunctioning killing machine? Similar. I kill everything in sight and range. Soon they decided I was to hard to 'tame' so they sent me to a mental institute in District 8. When I arrived they were little girls playing with knives, slashing at each other, crazy people running naked around the front yard, and most of all, they were all splattered with blood. I think this would be the perfect place for me. Probably. I had to resist myself from tying everyone up and cutting them dozens of times just to watch their blood drip. They led me to a small room with plain white walls, a hospital-like bed and a small TV with an old timers antenna. There was nothing in there to kill. To torture. And they expect me to live here? What is this? Therapy? I immediately attacked the nurse behind me a quick slash to the throat was all it took. I dragged her into the room and took her keys. I locked the door and closed the curtains of the door. Fun... Yes. I needed a knife.... "Hello nurse. I need a knife please." I said in a sickeningly insane voice. As if they were used to children asking for knives, the woman at the front desk gave me a sharp silver knife. I threw the knife with deadly accuracy and it pinned the woman against the wall by the neck. I removed the knife and her lifeless body dropped to the floor. "Boring." I muttered. "I need toys." I returned to my room a shut the door, locking it, and closing the curtains. That morning, I woke up with blood splattered around me and no memory of what happened. Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Tributes Category:Characters